


Not Anymore

by Bloody_Vixen



Series: Trapped in the Sewers [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Experimental, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Vixen/pseuds/Bloody_Vixen
Summary: "Don't you love me, {y/n}?" he asks.





	Not Anymore

You’re on your knees, hair straining from It’s hands; those long claws and silken gloves. His cock, long, foul and slick throb in front of you, twitching as It’s breathes, hot and heavy.

“Don’t you love me?” It asked once more, heedless of your aching face and your stinging eyes. You first ‘no’ earned you a smack, the second a punch and you fear what a third would do.

It had handled you so gently lately, you had forgotten.

“ _{Y/N}.”_ It snarls, tightening It’s hands around your skull. For a while you want to say ‘no’, watch as It’s hands sink into your flesh and end your miserable life.

But you are scared and It has been so kind lately.

You breathe, forcing a smile, “I love you.”

It grins and as your jaw drops, It thrusts into your mouth.

You strain against it, choking and crying as It fucks you mercilessly. The taste – copper and iron – stains your tongue. Your eyes tears up as It grunts and growls with every force. Your hands grasps It’s arms, trying, vainly to slow It down but all it did was make It move faster, _harder._

“No, {y/n},” It warns even as your eyes pleads with It, “You _love_ me,” It rasps, claws sinking into your face.

Your lungs begin to scream for air even as you dig into It’s arms, shrieking inwardly for pity, for kindness, for humanity until darkness begins to bleed into your consciousness.

Then, with an earth shattering roar, It cums into you, It’s essence salty and bitter streams down your throat. You hear It laugh as It finally, _finally_ pulls out and your body _breathes_ before darkness grips you.

* * *

 

You wake later, shaking and weak. The feel of wood under your hands reminds you that you’re still alive and still here.

You don’t cry.

Not anymore.

Then you see It, lying beside you, one hand trailing your naked body, humming quietly.

It’s all kindness now.

“Don’t you love me, {y/n}?” It’s voice, husky and low. It pulls you close to It’s chest, It’s arms wrapping around you.

A harsh croak comes out of your lips, your burning throat a reminder of what had happened earlier. It chuckles, lowering It’s head to yours as It breathes in your scent.

“Aww, poor, {y/n}, did Pennywise hurt you?” It croons, voice melting into kindness as It plants a kiss on your cheek. Despite memories, you still lean into It, your mind and body fighting to recall both kindness and cruelty from the thing that imprisoned you.

“Don’t worry, {y/n}, Pennywise will make it _all_ better.”

No, It won’t.

But you don’t say that.

(Not anymore.)  

**Author's Note:**

> This is me playing around with smut. The reader here is the same reader from "Mother's Wisdom". It's rather short but I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> EDIT: Fixed pronouns and word flow.


End file.
